Bustier de Soie
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Qui est Narcissa Malefoy née Black ? Les gens vous répondront avec des qualificatifs tout prêts. Narcissa est bien plus que ce que les gens jugent savoir d'elle. C'est une femme la tête pleine de rêves et l'envie de voyager chevillée au corps. Mais si on devait la résumer en un mot celui-ci serait, Bustier. Bustier est un mot qui...


Qui est Narcissa Malefoy née Black ?  
Les gens vous répondront avec des qualificatifs tout prêts.  
Une sang-pur. Une mondaine. Une beauté froide. La femme d'un mangemort. Une mère prête à tout pour son enfant. Une snob qui vous toise d'un air hautain. Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais manqué de rien. Une aristocrate déchue. L'héritière d'une ère révolue. Une grande sorcière.  
Des mots qui reviennent sans cesse dans les torchons qui vomissent sans discontinuer leurs avis. Des phrases qui sont promptes à vous cataloguer. Des sentences qui tombent telles des couperets.

Narcissa est bien plus que ce que les gens jugent savoir d'elle. C'est une femme la tête pleine de rêves et l'envie de voyager chevillée au corps.  
Mais si on devait la résumer en un mot celui-ci serait…Bustier. Bustier est un mot qui caractérise ce qu'elle doit être. C'est un mot qui l'emprisonne, qui la réduit à ce qu'elle doit être, à ce qu'elle est devenue, à ce qu'elle déteste.  
Elle ne supporte plus le poids des apparences qui pèse sur ses graciles épaules. Mais plus que tout, elle ne peut plus supporter ce bustier qui la comprime dans une étreinte qui lui est fatale. Lentement, elle s'étiole dans cette prison de tissus et d'armatures. Ce carcan que l'on a refermé sur elle la jugule et la maintient dans les aspirations de ses parents.

Elle se meure dans son bustier, s'étouffe dans cette carapace en fer forgé.  
Un bustier qui l'enserre à lui enfoncer les côtes dans sa cage thoracique. Un tissu qui lui colle à la peau. Des lacets qui lui lacèrent la chair. Des baleines qui se fichent dans sa peau à la faire saigner. Un carcan qui lui comprime les poumons au point de parfois, trop souvent, la faire suffoquer. Un corsage qui la maintient dans toute sa hautaine splendeur.

Elle n'en peut plus de ce bustier. Qu'il soit en soie ou en satin, rien n'y fait. Elle veut déchirer ces précieuses matières qui ne sont qu'un camouflet, une tromperie qui a pour but de cacher l'armure qu'il est réellement. Elle veut l'enlever, le jeter aux orties ou le brûler sur l'autel du sacrifice et du devoir aristocratique.

Ses rêves d'enfants ont été jetés sans regret au fond d'un tiroir, ses robes à froufrous et nœuds pastel relégués au fond du grenier. Elle a dû laisser tout cela et revêtir cette gaine de baleines et d'œillets insupportables. Fini la dinette et bonjour les diners mondains insipides où la nourriture appétissante est avalée en petite quantité pour ne pas craquer sa sublime robe fourreau. La petite fille gourmande et pleine de joie est devenue une femme hautaine au masque de marbre et aux manières policées. Les yeux pétillants ont vu leur lumière s'éteindre avec le temps.  
Femme mondaine, oisive sang-pur, mère et femme de mangemort. Mais où est passé la petite rêveuse?

La vie et toutes ses vicissitudes ont éteint la flamme. Les poumons perforés par ce bustier, elle sait que maintenant il est déjà trop tard. Il fait partie d'elle. Elle ne peut plus l'enlever sans s'effondrer. L'ôter la fragiliserai, elle ne connait plus que ce carcan aristocratique et elle l'a porté bien trop longtemps pour oublier tout ce qu'il représente.  
Le brûler comme elle le voulait autrefois la priverait maintenant de ce pilier qui l'a toujours soutenu. De combustible il deviendra trophée. Il sera le reflet de ses ambitions et sacrifices. Un bustier de soie qu'elle consacre sur l'autel de sa vie de femme. Aristocrate, sang-pur, elle est devenue tout ce qu'elle abhorrait autrefois.  
Adieu les robes bouffantes et les rubans dans les cheveux. Aujourd'hui, c'est bustier et longue traine. Bustier de soie ou de satin, peu importe en quoi est la gaine. Ce n'est qu'une prison de plus, le miroir de ce qu'elle est devenue. Le prisme déformé de ce qu'elle aurait pu être.


End file.
